myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Purpurschatten 3
Purpurschatten - Borgon Dyl, Karcanon 407-410 __TOC__ Purpurschatten: Vorheriges * Prolog * Der Weg in die Dunkelheit / Fortsetzung * Die Demut der Sklavin Die Demut der Sklavin (Fortsetzung) Die Flucht aus der Arena erwies sich als unmöglich. Überall waren Wächter zu finden, Männer, die schnell und geschickt handelten, weil sie selber aus der Arena stammten und neben der Freilassung noch einen hohen Lohn erhielten. Darlynx, einer der älteren Gladiatoren hatte sie schon früh auf die Achtsamkeit der Söldner hingewiesen, so daß Reijinara sich ruhig verhielt. Aber sie fühlte sich dennoch freier als in den Frauengemächern. Sie übte in den nun folgenden Tagen und Wochen so verbissen, daß ihre Muskeln immer wieder protestierten, aber sie gewann mit der Zeit ihre Gewandheit und Ausdauer zurück. Sie war mit sich zufrieden, wenn sie einmal von der Wut auf Telentrah und Lyron absah. Ersterer hielt sich nicht auf der Insel auf, er wieder erst in Monden wieder zurückkehren. Sie hatte die Demütigung der mehrfachen Vergewaltigung nicht vergessen - so aber konnte sie wenigstens auf einen Racheplan sinnen. Zumal sie jetzt nicht mehr durch das Nichtstun und die Gefangenschaft geschwächt war. Der blonde Kämpfer verfolgte sie immer wieder mit seinen Blicken. Wenn der Arenenmeister sie auch nicht mehr miteinander kämpfen ließ, so spürte sie doch, daß er auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, sie wieder anzugreifen. Reijinara vermutete, daß er sie kannte, doch sie erinnerte sich nicht, sein Gesicht jemals gesehen zu haben. Nichts an ihm deutete auf eine Herkunft hin, er hätte ebensogut ein Galeerensklave oder Pirat, wie auch ein Adliger aus Lydon sein können. Nur, daß er einen Grund hatte, sie zu hassen war deutlich zu erkennen. Sie begann dieses Leben zu lieben, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie den Wunsch nach Freiheit, der in ihrem Herzen war. "Morgen sind wieder Spiele zu Ehren irgendeines Kapitänes oder Bastardes von Telentrah, der genug Geld bezahlt hat", murmelte Darlynx, einer der wenigen Gladiatoren, mit denen sich Reijinara angefreundet hatte, zu ihr. Sie sah zu dem alten, erfahrenen Kämpfer hin, mit dem sie oft geübt hatte, und so besser kannte, als jeden anderen. Leider verstanden die Frauen sie nicht. Sie kamen aus einem Land, das nicht einmal der Grauhaarige kannte, der früher einmal ein Handelsfahrer gewesen war. Nun saßen sie auf den Steinstufen und aßen den nahrhaften Brei aus Getreide, Brühe und zerkleinertem Fleisch, und Reijinara zuckte zur Antwort mit den Schultern. Darlynx lachte trocken. "Dieses Gesindel hungert noch mehr nach Blut als dein Volk. Du bist eine reinrassige Borgon-Dun, nicht wahr?" Reijinara seufzte. "Und wenn dem so wäre, dann ist es doch auch nicht mehr wichtig. Wir alle stehen in der gleichen Arena." "Hm..." Darlynx zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nicht alle. Der Arenenmeister sagte mir, daß du von den Schauspielen ausgeschlossen bist. Der Fürst befahl es!" Reijinara sah ihn erstaunt an, dann aber nickte sie bedächtig. "Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Ich bin nicht hier, um durch ein Schwert zu sterben." Darlynx musterte sie nachdenklich. "Hm..." Ehe er jedoch mehr sagen konnte, trat der Arenenmeister durch ein Tor und schlug mit seinem Stab gegen einen Gong. "Genug der Faulenzereien! Bringt euch in Bewegung! ich will euch schwitzen sehen!" Die Gladiatoren gehorchten mit dem üblichen Murren. Als sie in ihre Zelle zurückkehren wollte, hielt ein Aufseher Reijinara zurück. "Heute nicht!" erklärte er und packte sie am Arm, während er sie in einen anderen Gang zerrte, gut sichtbar für die anderen Männer. "Was soll das? zischte Reijinara und spannte ihren Körper an. Sie war bereit, jeden Augenblick zuzuschlagen. "Versuch es ja nicht..." knurrte der Aufseher. "Es sind genug andere hier, um dich einzufangen und zu bestrafen." "Ekelhaftes Stinktier! Was hast du mit mir vor?" Der Wächter lachte nur dreckig und zog sie vor eine andere Zellentür, bei der schon ein anderer Wächter stand und breit grinste. "Hier Lyron!" rief er in die Zelle. "Hier ist noch ein kleiner Spaß für dich, ehe du morgen in die Arena gehst, um zu sterben!" rief er, als er die Tür aufriß, und der andere sie hineinstieß. Reijinara stolperte in den Raum hinein und fing sich katzengleich ab, ehe sie stürzen konnte. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihr zu. "Hab deinen Spaß mit der Wildkatze und laß dich nicht allzusehr zerkratzen!" erklang eine dritte Stimme. Reijinara ging in Angriffshaltung und musterte den Blonden, der an der Mauer, ihr gegenüber lehnte, und sie kalt anfunkelte. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, und ein spöttischer Zug lag in seinen Mundwinkeln. "Auch sie wollen ihren Spaß haben", grollte er und blickte bedeutungsvoll nach oben. "Und sie werden ihn bekommen!" zischte er und griff sie unvermittelt an. Reijinara hatte ähnliches geahnt wich aus und griff ihrerseits an. "Verdammt, was soll das? Wer bist du und warum greifst du mich an. Welchen Haß hegst du gegen mich, daß du mich töten willst!" fauchte sie, als sie versuchte, seinen Kopf in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. "Du warst das auf dem Schiff." Er nutzte ihren Schwung aus und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand, halb auf sein Lager. Er fing die zu Krallen gekrümmten Hände Reijinaras ab und riß sie herum. "Weil ich Grund dazu habe" keuchte er. "Deye!" Er spieh das Wort förmlich hervor, während er ihren Arm verdrehte, aber den anderen freigeben mußte. "Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, die Hure von Torgan-Dyl in meine Finger zu bekommen, die gemeinsame Sache mit der Hexe von Lydon machte..." "Was ist mit...Sadia!" Reijinara stöhnte auf, schaffte es aber zu treten. Er ließ sie los, was die Borgon-Dun nutzte, sich von der Pritsche zu winden und auf die Beine zu kommen. "Was ist Lyron? Sonst hast du die Kätzchen immer schneller flachgelegt, oder ist sie doch zu viel für dich!" Reijinara blickte einen Augenblick nach oben, von wo die Stimme gekommen war, und wurde so von Lyron überrascht. Er schleuderte sie gegen die Wand und begann sie zu würgen. Reijinara krallte ihre Hände in seine Arme. "Versuch nur dich zu befreien, du schwarze Ausgeburt der Dämonen. Du steckst hinter dem Mord an meinem Bruder Seram, dem Fürsten von Lydon! Du..." Reijinara rang nach Luft. Sie schaffte es, ihm das Knie in den Unterleib zu rammen, so daß er sie losließ und mit schmerzerfülltem Keuchen zurücktaumelte. Sie schlug ihn ins Gesicht und stieß ihn zu Boden. "Narr!" gab sie mit rauher Stimme hastig zurück. "Ich habe weder den Befehl gegeben, noch wußte ich von ihrem Verrat! Verdammter Lydoner, warum ist keiner von euch nach Organ-Dyl gekommen?" "Weil sie die Aufständischen fortschaffen ließ!" Mit einem Keuchen schaffte der Mann es, wieder auf die Beine zu komen. "Aber trotzdem will ich die Genugtuung habe, dich zu töten." Sie umklammerten einander. Jeder versuchte an des anderen Hals zu kommen, doch ihre Hände waren so ineinander verkrallt, daß sie es nicht vermochten. Sie rangen um die Oberhand, einander zornig in die Augen blickend. Grau traf auf Purpur und ein stummes Duell entspann sich zwischen ihren Seelen, während die Körper wie Bogensehnen nach dem Schuß zitterten. Der Blonde riß Reijinara mit einem gezielten Tritt von den Beinen, doch diese zog ihn mit sich, kam unter ihm zu liegen. Wieder versuchte er sie zu würgen... Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und vier Wachen stürmten hinein, trennten die Kämpfer und hielten sie fest, während der Kerkermeister hineinkam und finster nach oben blickte. "Wenn ich die erwische, die dafür verantwortlich waren..." Er musterte Reijinara und Lyron, die noch immer heftig nach Luft rangen und schüttelte den Kopf, aber in seinen Augen blitzte es. "So, ihr wolltet euch umbringen, und ihr wärt eine interessante Paarung, aber leider habe ich das nicht zu entscheiden. Du, Lyron wirst morgen die Zeche für dein Verhalten zahlen müssen." Der Blonde verzog nur das Gesicht, während Reijinara hinausgezogen wurde. Sie blickte noch einmal zurück. In ihrer Zelle setzte Reijinara sich auf ihr Lager und streckte sich dann aus, um die schmerzenden Glieder zu entspannen und nachzudenken. Ein Lydoner! Sie hatte es geahnt, und doch beschäftigte sie jetzt mehr die Frage, was Sadia, die Oberbefehlshaberin der Truppen von Lydon bewegt hatte, die Macht zu ergreifen. Also stimmte das, was Olena angedeutet hatte. Sie begann mit sich zu hadern. Waren das die Ergebnisse ihrer kurzen Regentschaft gewesen, die sie mit Groll in ihrem Herzen begonnen hatte? Reijinara seufzte. Der Bruder Fürst Serams von Lydon. Sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, ihn einmal gesehen zu, und seinen Namen in Chroniken gelesen zu haben, die sie bearbeiten mußte. Er war Keladion...Kel... Keladhan von Lydon. Und er besaß einen starken, unbeugsamen Willen, der mit dem ihren zu vergleichen war. Und welch eine Energie war in seinen Augen und seinem Körper. 'Mit ihm könnte ich entkommen', dachte sie. 'Zusammen könnten wir das erreichen, was jeder von uns alleine nicht vermag. Wenn es doch nur Frieden und eine Zweckgemeinschaft zwischen uns geben könnte...' In dieser Nacht hatte sie einen Traum: Zwei Vögel, ein silberner und ein goldener saßen in Käfigen, die dicht beieinanderstanden, und versuchten sich zu befreien. Der eine besaß Geschick, der andere Kraft. Doch entkommen konnten sie erst, als der geschickte Vogel das Schloß des Tores öffnete, und der kräftige dieses anhob. Gemeinsam flogen sie durch ein Fenster in die Freiheit, und mit ihnen ein ganzer Schwarm von kleineren Gefiederten, die schon lange in einer Voliere dahingesiecht hatten. Reijinara schreckte erst hoch, als die Sonne ihr genau ins Gesicht schien. Sie war über die klaren, deutlichen Bilder verwirrt. >>> <<< Die Gladiatoren waren heute stiller als sonst. Keiner wußte, ob die Auserwählten den Abend überleben würden, und einige der Männer bereiteten sich entsprechend vor, auch Darlynx. Der alte Kämpfer versenkte sich, wann immer er Zeit dazu fand ins Gebet. Reijinara beobachtete ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen und empfand große Achtung vor dem Mann. Sie hätte sich gewünscht, solch einen wie ihn in ihrer Leibgarde zu haben. "Borgon ist mit dir", sagte sie schließlich und setzte sich mit ihren Becher neben Darlynx. "Borgon...aye. Doch ich fühle mich anders als sonst", er sufzte und sah sie traurig an. "Ich fühle meine Kraft schwinden. Dieser Kampf wird mein letzter sein." "Das darfst du nicht sagen!" Reijinara legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und betrachtete ihn besorgt. Sie kannte ihn immerhin so gut, daß sie merkte, daß es ihm ernst war. Er hatte über fünfzig Kämpfe auf Leben oder Tod ausgefochten, und sie sah in seinen Augen einen gehetzten Ausdruck. "Viele Male habe ich lebend die Arena verlassen, und meine Gegner blieben im Sand zurück. Tiere und Menschen. Ich weiß, daß es mich diesmal treffen wird." Er blickte sie an und erwiderte ihren Griff. "Ich habe von dir geträumt. Du warst eine Königin und wirst es wieder sein." Reijinara sah sich gehetzt um, ob noch jemand ihren Worten gelauscht hatte. Darlynx streichelte sie beruhigend. "Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Du hast kein Schwert getragen..." Er seufzte. "Ich rede wirres Zeug. Wirst du mich vor dem Kampf massieren?" Reijinara nickte. "Das werde ich mit Freuden." sagte sie. Unter den Gladiatoren war es üblich, daß sie sich gegenseitg massierten, wenn sie ihre Kämpfe beendet hatten, und da der Arenenmeister zugelassen hatte, daß Reijinara und Darlynx sich halfen, so würde sie es auch jetzt tun. Ein wenig erinnerte sie das an die Tage mit ihren alten Kampfgefährten, bevor sie zur Herrscherin geworden war. Als sie aufstand sah sie, daß Lyron, nein Keladhan, sie aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. >>> <<< "Komm mit!" Der Kerkermeister winkte Reijinara zu sich, die wie die anderen Gladiatoren in weißes Leder gekleidet war. Nur die auserwählten Kämpfer trugen Rot. "Du sollst dir die Spiele auch ansehen, vielleicht lernst du dann die Ernsthaftigkeit der Arenenkämpfe besser zu verstehen." Er schob sie in einen Mauergang, der gleich an das Sandrund grenzte und gebot einem speerbewaffneten Wächter, auf sie zu achten. Reijinara sah den Mann nur an und stützte dann die Hände auf die Mauer. Sie hatte nicht vor, Ärger zu machen. Und das kommende Schauspiel faszinierte sie. Selbst in der Arena von Organ-Dyl war sie dem Geschehen nicht so nah gewesen. Die Menge johlte, nicht anders als dort, wenn sie auch barbarischer wirkte. Um sie anzuheizen fochten drei Paarungen Scheingefechte aus. Sie benutzten die klassischen Übungen, und Reijinara wandte ab und an ihren Blick ab, um die Menge oder den Arenenmeister zu beobachten. Es würde drei tödliche Kämpfe geben, wie sie erfahren hatte: zweimal Mensch gegen Tier und einmal Mensch gegen Mensch. Das Los hatte entschieden, daß Lyron und Darlynx gegen einen Bären kämpfen sollten. Reijinara war neugierig auf das Raubtier, dessen Gebrüll bereits durch die Arena gedröhnt hatte. Gesehen hatte sie ein solches, in Borgon-Dyl unbekanntes Untier noch nie. Es würde der Abschluß dieses Blutfestes sein, und inzwischen teilte Reijinara die Befürchtungen des alten Kampfgefährten. Sklaven hatten die Leichen weggeräumt und neuen Sand gestreut. Fackeln erleuchteten das Rund, und die Menge tobte nach immer noch mehr Blut. Das der Gladiatoren, die bereits ihr Leben gegeben hatten, genügte ihnen nicht. Das Gebrüll des Bären, der in einem Verlies unter den Mauern wartete, übertönte zeitweise die Stimmen. Lyron und Darlynx betraten die Arena. Wie die anderen trugen sie nur wenig an Kleidung und Rüstung: Armschienen aus verstärktem Leder, einen kleinen Schild, Schwerter, Lendenschurze und Stiefel. Das Haar beider war noch einmal geschnitten worden und ihre Körper glänzten vor Öl. Mit Schwertern gegen ein Raubtier? Reijinara schnaubte. Warum gaben sie ihnen nicht gleich einen Dolch. Ein Speer wäre eine viel sinnvollere Waffe gewesen! Auch dem Arenenmeister schien dies nicht zu gefallen. Aber es war zu spät, um etwas zu ändern. Die beiden Gladiatoren nahmen vor der Tribüne Aufstellung und grüßten den Kapitän, zu dessen Ehren das Blutbad veranstaltet wurde. Dieser winkte nur, und ein Gitter wurde hochgezogen. Ein pelziges Ungeheuer tapste heraus. Reijinara rang nach Luft. Das überstieg ihre schlimmsten Vorstellungen, und zudem waren deutliche Narben zu erkennen. Das Tier war nicht nur riesig, fast zweimal so groß wie ein Mensch, sondern auch noch alt und gefährlich. Sie krallte die Hände in die Mauern. "Borgon, gib ihnen Mut und Kraft!" sagte sie leise, denn diesen brauchten sie. Das Tier erfüllte alle Erwatungen der Menge. Nur seine Schnelligkeit rettete den Lydoner, der sich duckend und springend den Pranken auswich. Ihrgendwann warf Lyron seinen Schild gegen den Bären und verteidigte sich nur noch mit dem Schwert. Darlynx versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit den Raubtiers auf sich zu ziehen, um seinem jüngeren Mitkämpfer die Möglichkeit zu geben, von hinten an das Tier zu kommen. Doch der Bär war schlau. Als Lyron auf seinen Rücken sprang, drehte er sich mit einem Grollen und schleuderte ihn nicht nur wieder von sich, sondern zerfetzte mit einem Hieb auch noch Darlynx' Gesicht. Die Menge gröhlte begierig, während Reijinara die Fäuste ballte und mit einem Wutschrei das Brechen der Knochen des alten Gladiators beantwortete, der von der Bestie noch einmal hochgerissen wurde. Lyron, der gegen eine Mauer geprallt war, rappelte sich taumelnd und benommen hoch. Nun war sie nicht mehr zu halten. Sie wandte sich wie eine Furie dem jungen Wächter zu und entriß ihm den Speer, während sie ihn mit einem Fausthieb niederschlug. Dann flankte sie über die Mauer und landete sicher im Sand der Arena. Es war, als erfülle sie die Kraft Borgons, als sie so schnell sie ihre Füße tragen konnten auf den Bären zurannte, sich durch einen Sprung hochkatapultierte und dem Tier den Speer mit einem wilden Geheul in den Hals rammte, so daß er auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskam. Sie klammerte sich an der Waffe Fest, und irgendwie gelang es ihr, auf dem Rücken der vollkommen überraschten Bestie zu bleiben, die in ihrem Todeskampf wütete, und sich herumwarf. Ihre Tunika färbte sich rot von Blut, und auch an Armen und Beinen spürte sie das klebrige Naß. Schließlich brach er zusammen, und Reijinara spürte das letzte Zucken seiner Muskeln unter ihren Füßen. Sie lachte und stieß einen wolfsähnlichen Siegesruf aus, während das Blut bis in ihre Ohren pochte. Die Menge, die ob der überraschenden Wendung verstummt war, begann nun zu johlen, sie hatten etwas erlebt, das sie so nicht erwartet hatten, und es gefiel ihnen. Lyron, der sich gegen die Wand stützte, beachtete keiner mehr, aber ein Regen aus Geld und Schmuck prasselte auf Reijinara hinab. Diese löste ihre zerschundenen Hände von dem Speer und blickte auf die Schürfwunden, während der Arenenmeister Befehle bellte. Lyron sah sie nur an und formte ein lautloses "Warum!" mit seinen Lippen. Doch ehe sie antworten konnte, winkte sie der Kapitän zu sich. Er warf ihr einen goldenen Dolch vor die Füße. "Da, Wölfin. Erkauf dir damit die Freiheit. Du wärst in meiner Leibgarde willkommen!" Reijinara seufzte und blickte den Arenenmeister an, der ihr Zeichen gab, sich als Siegerin feiern zu lassen. Mit einer Handvoll Schmuck und dem dolch verließ sie schließlich die Arena. Drinnen erwartete sie der Kahlköpfige und streckte die Hans aus. "Gib mir die Waffe, Sklavin. Du hast die Anweisungen des Herrn gebrochen. Ich muß dich bestrafen, aber bei den Göttern, du warst wunderbar, eine Gladiatorin, wie man sie nur selten findet." Er nahm Reijinara den Schmuck und den Dolch ab, während zwei Wächter sie von hinten packten. "Sechs angedeutete Hiebe", sagte er. "Und dann laßt sie die Nacht über im Gestell hängen." Reijinaras Kopf sackte immer wieder nach unten. Erst jetzt spürte sie die Erschöpfung, die der Kampf in ihr erwirkt hatte und zitterte unter dem kühlen Nachtwind, denn die Wächter hatten die Tunika auf den Hüften hängen gelassen. Die Schläge der Peitsche hingegen waren nicht zu spüren gewesen. Von innen drang Lärm. Der Kapitän hatte den Gladiatoren Essen, Wein und Mädchen von seiner Tafel geschickt. "Verdammt!" krächzte Reijinara. "Warum gibt mir denn keiner Wasser? Ich habe Durst." Ein Schatten löste sich von der Hausmauer. Reijinara erkannte Lyron-Keladhan, sie versuchte sich an seinen richtigen Namen zu gewöhnen, der sich gewaschen hatte, während an ihr noch immer das Blut des Bären klebte. Er blieb vor ihr stehen. "Bist du gekommen, um mich zu verhöhnen?" fragte sie und blickte auf den Becher, den er in seinen Händen hielt. "Nein. ich wollte nur wissen, warum du eingegriffen hast." "Zuerst gib mir zu trinken." "Selbst jetzt stellst du noch Forderungen, obgleich du in der ungünstigeren Lage bist", bemerkte er. "Du bist zum Befehlen geboren - wie?" Aber er setzte ihr das Gefäß an die Lippen und neigte es. Reijinara trank das lauwarme Naß gierig, das sie erfrischte und blickte ihn dann wieder an. Seine Hand blieb unter ihrem Kinn und stützte es. "Warum hast du mich gerettet?" fragte er eindringlicher. "Ich habe etwas erkannt", antwortete sie. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Stichelleien. Sie sagte ihm die Wahrheit. "und zwar, daß wir unsere Kraft nicht aneinander vergeuden sollten. Gemeinsam könnten wir es schaffen, zu fliehen." "Fliehen? Natürlich. Daran denkt nur eine eigensüchtige Borgon-Dun. Ich habe hier Freunde und Vertraute, glaubst du ich gehe ohne die, die mit mir verschleppt wurden?" Reijinara erinnerte sich an ihren Traum. "Dann wird es einen Weg geben, auch sie hier herauszuholen. Mit meiner Klugheit, meiner...List, deinem Willen und deiner Stärke..." Er hielt ihr den Mund zu. "Genug geredet, Reijinara von Borgon-Dyl. Ich werde es mir überlegen" Dann ließ er sie los und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, weil einer der Wächter aufmerksam wurde. Am Morgen löste man ihre Fesseln und brachten sie nicht in die Zelle, sondern in das kleine, der Arena angegliederte Bad. Reijinara empfand es als Erleichterung, daß sie ihre geschundenen Glieder und erschöpften Muskeln entspannen konnte und genoß die Massage durch eine ältere Sklavin. Als sie gerade Öl einrieb, betrat der Arenenmeister den Raum und musterte sie. "Du bist noch immer in aller Munde, Rilta. Natürlich war es ein glücklicher Zufall, einer der seltenen Meisterstöße, der selbst einem erfahrenen Kämpfer nur selten gelingt, aber das Volk will dich wieder sehen - wenn Fürst Telentrah es zuläßt. Du hast zwar seinem Befehl zuwidergehandelt, aber du bist für ihn noch wertvoller geworden. Nutze das, Mädchen. Du könntest bald frei sein." Reijinara lächelte ihn an. "Und dann? Wie lange soll ich fechten, und immer fürchten müssen, den Kampf nicht zu überleben." "Überleg es dir!" sagte er Arenenmeister nach einer Pause und legte vor sie auf den Boden ein Tuch, das er noch entfaltete. "Der Schmuck hier ist schon ein hoher verdienst, nur den Dolch muß ich behalten, da er eine Waffe ist." "Behaltet sie und bezahlt Darlynx ein Begräbnisritual nach den Regeln Borgons. Das hat er verdient." Der Meister nickte. "Ich werde mein bestes tun." Er hielt sein Wort. Darlynx wurde mit allen Ehren bestattet, so als sei er ein freier Mann gewesen. Auch sonst erfüllte der Arenenmeister ihr fast jeden Wunsch und gewährte ihr größere Freiheiten. Sie spürte, daß sie bei ihm an Achtung gewonnen hatte, sondern auch bei den anderen - sogar den Aufsehern. Sie begann die Männer mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Nicht alle waren grausame, hinterhältige Bastarde, wie die, die sie vergewaltigt hatten, in einigen erkannte sie sogar Träume, Wünsche und Hoffnungen wieder, die auch ihre Kampfgefährten gehabt hatten. Ob nun hell- oder dunkelhäutig, so sehr unterschieden sie sich nicht voneinander. Keladhan, den sie nun nicht mehr Lyron nannte, wenn sie alleine waren, behandelte sie auch anders. Der Haß war gewichen und hatte einer aufmerksamen Beobachtung Platz gemacht. Wann immer es ging, unterhielten sie sich leise, und Reijinara erfuhr nach und nach, was in Lydon, zu Beginn ihrer Regierungszeit, vorgefallen war. Sadia von Lydon, die Vertreterin Borgon-Dyls in der Stadt, die sich erst vor kurzer Zeit dem Reich angeschlossen hatte, riß brutal die Macht an sich, indem sie Fürst Seram ermorden ließ. Aufständische und gefährliche Männer und Frauen hatte sie noch in jener Nacht ergreifen und verschleppen lassen. Sie hatte es so aussehen lassen, als handelte sie auf Befehl der Deye - und sich so sicherheit verschafft. Kein Wunder, daß Keladhan sie für alles verantwortlich gemacht hatte, und seinen Haß auf Reijinara projeziert. Nun, da er sie besser kennenlernte, und sie nicht mehr über ihm stand, lernte er die junge Frau kennen, die er nur als Deye gekannt hatte, erfuhr von ihrer Verbitterung und ihren Haß, in die Rolle der Thronfolgerin gedrängt zu sein, die zu einem Abbild ihrer Vorgängerin werden sollte. Bald wußten sie mehr voneinander, als sie sonst von anderen erfahren hätten, und etwas anderes schlich sich unerwartet zwischen sie. Liebe. Die Nachricht, das der Piratenfürst zurückgekehrt war, ließ Reijinara aufschrecken. Sie wußte, daß ihre Tage in der Arena damit gezählt waren, und nun galt es die wenige Zeit zu nutzen, die sie noch hatte, ehe man sie wieder von ihren Freunden - und Keladhan trennte. Als sie wieder in ihre Zelle eingeschlossen werden sollte, wandte sie sich einem der Aufseher zu und steckte ihm einen ihrer goldenen Armreifen zu. "Du bekommst noch einen, wenn du mich heute Abend zu Lyron sperrst!" flüsterte sie. Das gierige Glitzern in ihren Augen bestätigte ihre Hoffnungen. Er war so bestechlich, wie es die anderen erzählten, die sich für Münzen Wein und verbotene Leckereien bringen ließen. Und so öffnete er, als alles still war die Tür ihrer Zelle und streckte die Hand aus. Reijinara schüttelte den Kopf. "Erst, wenn ich bei ihm bin." Der Mann verzog das Gesicht, aber er ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich. "Ich habe ihm absichtlich kein Mädchen zugewiesen", sagte er dann anzüglich und neigte den Kopf, als sie an einer Zelle vorbei kam, aus der Lustgestöhn klang. Dann öffnete er Keladhans Tür und streckte erneut die hand aus. Reijinara legte den Armreif hinein, dann betrat sie den Raum. Keladhan saß auf seinem Bett und hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Ich habe doch gesagt, daß ich kein Weib will." erklärte er deutlich. "Nicht einmal mich?" Blitzuschnell fuhr er herum. Reijinara lächelte, denn diesmal war er in Angriffsstellung. Er entspannte sich dann und seufzte. "Was willst du hier?" fragte er dann scharf. "Der Fürst ist zurückgekommen" sagte Reijinara. "und meine Tage in der Arena sind gezählt, wenn ihm zu Ohren kommt, was geschah." "Und das ist alles?" "Ich wollte noch einmal mit dir reden", flüsterte sie bedeutsam und setzte sich auf sein Lager. Ein Träger ihrer Stofftunika verrutschte leicht und gab eine ihrer Schultern frei. "Kel, wir haben unsere Chance vertan..." "Noch nicht!" Er setzte sich neben sie und blickte Reijinara in die Augen. Und dann fühlten sie den Grund, der Reijinara zu ihm geführt hatte. Sie ließ es zu, daß er seine Arme um sie legte und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten. Was auch immer sie noch hatte sagen wollen, es wurde unwichtig. Was empfanden sie nun. Liebe? Leidenschaft? Es war beides. Vor Wochen hatten sie noch miteinander gekämpft, jetzt entkleideten sie einander zärtlich, liebkosten sich herausfordernd und wild, einander ergänzend. Reijinara spürte das Blut in ihren Adern pulsen, als sie sich mit ihm vereinte, und spürte, wie sich das Band zwischen ihnen festigte, als sich sich leidenschaftlich liebten. Erst in der Dämmerung ließen sie voneinander ab und schliefen erschöpft ein. Reijinara ließ ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhen und spürte Keladhans Hände in ihrem Haar. Erst der Aufseher trennte sie, als er sie kurz vor der Morgenglocke weckte und Reijinara unbemerkt zu ihrer Zelle zurückführte. Dort fühlte sie sich kalt und verlassen, überkreuzte schaudernd die Arme und harrte der Dinge, die kommen würden. Doch es vergingen noch Tage, bis Telentrah sich an sie erinnerte. Er begab sich selber in die Arena und musterte seine Kämpfer, ehe sein Blick auf sie fiel. Sie hatte Keladhan in den folgenden Nächten nicht mehr besuchen können, weil der Aufseher in einer Kneipenprügellei verletzt worden war, und auch am Tage hatten sie nur wenige Worte wechseln können. "Ich erinnere mich", sagte der Fürst scharf und lächelte boshaft. "Das Pantherweibchen. Nun, nun, als Gladiatorin hast du einen besseren namen. Aber ich habe zuvor noch anderes mit dir vor. Hast du in der Arena Disziplin gelernt?" "Ja, aber auch an Stärke gewonnen!" gab Reijinara zurück und sah ihm tief in die Augen, um ebenso boshaft zurückzulächeln. Telentrah kniff die Augen zusammen. "In den Harem!" befahl er seinen Leibwächtern, die an Reijinaras Seite traten und sie packten. "Sagt den Frauen, sie sollen aus ihr wieder ein richtiges Weib machen" ordnete er noch an, ehe sie die Männer sie mit sich zerrten. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf Keladhan. Telentrah musterte die Männer weiter. Dann blieb er vor einem blonden Kämpfer stehen und schlug mit der Peitsche leicht gegen dessen Brust, da er abgelenkt schien. Dem Piratenfürsten entging nicht, wohin er geblickt hatte. Er lächelte bösartig. "Das ist Lyron", erklärte der Arenenmeister. "Der Mann, der Rilta sein Leben verdankt. Ansonsten ein guter Mann." "Aber nicht gut genug für mich", entgegnete Telentrah abschätzig. "Er hat in einem einfachen Kampf versagt und mußte sich von einem Weib retten lassen. So einen lächerlichen Gladiator kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Ans RAD mit ihm." Keladhan ballte die Fäuste und war nahe daran, sich auf den Piratenfürsten zu stürzen, als die Wächter, die dies vorausahnten, ihm einen Hieb gegen den Kopf gaben und den Zusammensinkenden in einen festen Griff nahmen. "Bastard!" schnautzte Telentrah und schlug ihn ins Gesicht, ehe er sich abwandte und den Arenenmeister beiseitewinkte. Die Wächter schleppten den Benommenen fort, während ihm seine ehemaligen Kameraden bedauernd nachsahen. Das RAD war das Ende vieler Sklaven. Tief unter der Erde angekettet betrieben sie mit ihrer Muskelkraft eine Pumpe, die das Trinkwasser der Insel an die Oberfläche holte. Dort unten war es stickig und feucht - und wer ein Jahr überlebte war von großer Ausdauer. Die Männer starben dort unten wie die Fliegen. >>> <<< Von all dem ahnte Reijinara nichts. Sie ging gehorsam zwischen den beiden Leibwächtern, die den festen Griff, argwöhnisch wie sie waren aber nicht lockerten. Sie brachten sie in ihre alten Gemächer und ließen sie dort allein. Die Borgon-Dun kauerte sich mit verschränkten Beinen auf ihr Lager und dachte nach. In den letzten, aber recht einsamen Nächten hatte sie seltsame Träume gehabt, die sie zunächst als Ausdruck ihrer Verwirrung deutete. Doch der Traum mit den Vögeln hatte sie nicht in Ruhe gelassen, und sich mit Erinnerungen aus ihrer Jugend vermischt. Warum nur tauchten in den Alpbildern immer wieder Jhiru und Erlara auf? Beides Weise Frauen der Keiiris, die ihr versucht hatten innere Kraft und Verantwortungsbereitschaft zu geben. Warum sah sie glühende Schwerter, fliehende Kinder und Frauen, die den zusammenfallenden Mauern ihrer Häuser nur knapp entwichen und ihre Hände Reijinara entgegenstreckten? Sie fasste sich an den Kopf. Das waren nicht nur die Bilder von Wenjalin der Pirateninsel, auf die sie sich vor dem Zorn ihrer Tante geflüchtet hatte, um in Jhiru soetwas wie eine Lehrmeisterin und Vertraute ihrer Seele zu finden. Das waren nicht nur die Kämpfe ihrer wilden Zeit auf dem Meer! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum kamen ihr immer öfter Worte Erlaras in den Sinn? Warum handelte sie nicht mehr zuerst nach den Tugenden Borgons? "Keirris?" flüsterte sie und schrak zusammen, als sich die Tür öffnete und die weißhaarige Sklavin eintrat. "Ich hörte, du bist zurück", sagte Olena leise. "Mir ist befohlen worden, dich herauszuputzen, da du heute Abend an einem Fest zu Ehren unseres Herrn teilnehmen sollst!" "Er verliert keine Zeit", murmelte Reijinara nachdenklich und sprang auf die Beine. Olena zuckte zusammen, als sie auf sie zueilte und an den Armen fasste. "Ich habe Prinz Keladhan von Lydon kennengelernt", flüsterte Reijinara, während sich die Augen der Weißhaarigen vor Erstaunen weiteten. "Ihr habt euch kennengelernt. Das bedeutet..." "Er wollte mich zuerst töten, aber er hat schließlich seinen Haß überwunden... doch hör mir zu Olena. Kennst du Sklaven, denen wir vertrauen können?" wisperte sie weiter. In kurzen Worten erzählte Reijinara Olena, was in der Arena geschehen war und erläuterte die Pläne, die Keladhan und sie gefasst hatten. Dabei begannen sie auch Gewänder auszuwählen und die Borgon-Dun umzukleiden, und noch während Reijinara sich selbst frisierte, wechselte sie leise Worte mit der Frau aus Lydon, die mit Keladhan verschleppt worden war, wie sie jetzt wußte. Schließlich erhob sich Reijinara und betrachtete sich zufrieden in einem Metallspiegel. Sie hatte vieles selber übernommen - Dinge, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr angewandt hatte und nickte. Das schlichte weiße Gewand aus Leinen war praktisch und behinderte sie ebensowenig wie die darübergeschlungenen purpurnen Schleier. Schmuck trug sie nur sehr wenig - Armreifen und eine goldene Schnur die sie als Gürtel nutzte. Selbst die Sandalen waren nur lose geschnürt. Und so erwartete sie nun die Wächter, die sie nach unten führen würden. Reijinara fühlte sich erstaunlich ruhig und gelassen. Wo blieb die Anspannung, wo der Zorn? Etwas war in ihr, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte... Drogengeschwängerte Luft umfing sie, als sie den großen Saal betrat. Musikanten spielten für einige Tänzerinnen auf, die von den Anwesenden kaum beachtet wurden. Reijinara sah sich um - die Stadien einer Orgie zeigten sich ihren Augen. Einige der überwiegenden männlichen Gäste gaben sich schon verschiedensten Vergnügungen hin - sie sprachen dem Wein übermäßig zu, ließen sich von halbwüchsigen Jungen mit exotischen Leckerbissen füttern, sogen an Wasserpfeifen. Einige befriedigten ihre Lust an den nackten Sklavinnen oder Knaben, die sie zuvor bedient hatten. Nur wenige waren noch klaren Sinnes und unterhielten sich. So auch Telentrah. Er unterbrach sein Gespräch mit einem düster wirkenden Mann, als die Wächter Reijinara zu ihm drängten und sie nötigten, sich auf einem Kissenberg niederzulassen. Sie gehorchte ruhig und wies den Wein, den einer der Diener ihr reichen wollte ab. Telentrah lächelte bösartig und winkte eine Sklavin herbei. "Ganz recht, mein schwarzes Kätzchen. Du solltest bei klaren Sinnen bleiben, denn der Abend hat seinen Höhepunkt nicht einmal erreicht." "Ich sehe es!" entgegnete Reijinara schnippisch, während Telentrah aus sie deutete und seinem Gast erklärte: "Dies ist meine wertvollste Sklavin, auch wenn ihr es nicht glauben mögst. Sie ist zwar noch ein wenig wild, aber das wird sich geben." Er nippte an seinem Pokal, während das Sklavenmädchen Reijinara eine Schale mit Wasser reichte. "Aber die Götter und die Zeit werden ihr Herz erweichen, denke ich..." Seine Augen glitzerten. "Es wäre schade ein Weib aus dem Hochadel des Schwarzen Volkes zu verlieren. Nun... es ist immer schmerzhaft, kostbaren Besitz aufgeben zu müssen. So habe ich einen meiner besten Gladiatoren an das RAD schicken müssen, weil sie ihn lächerlich machte..." Rejinara zuckte zusammen, denn sie spürte genau, daß diese Worte mehr an sie, denn an den Fremden gerichtet waren. Ihre Hände krampften sich um die Schale, die sie schnell zum Gesicht hob, um ihre Gefühlsregungen zu verstecken. Vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig genug... Dabei nahm sie den leicht süßlichen Geruch des Wassers wahr und ahnte, daß Telentrah sie mit Drogen willig machen wollte. Was auch immer sie zu sich nehmen würde, es war bestimmt vergiftet... Der Fremde, Reijinara versuchte ihn genauer anzusehen, hatte aber das Gefühl, daß sein Anblick immer wieder verschwamm, lachte spöttisch auf. "Sklaven sind Vieh!" Er musterte Reijinara und kniff die Augen zusammen. Einen augenblick glaubte diese einen Blick auf seine wahre Gestalt zu erhaschen. Der Fremde war von Magie umgeben, und hörnerartige Ausbeulungen krönten seine Stirn. Telentrah klatschte in die Hände und schreckte sie aus ihrer Betrachtung. "Die Gaukler sollen uns unterhalten!" Der Abend verlief langweilig. Akrobaten wechselten sich mit Tänzerinnen ab, und immer mehr Gäste vergnügten sich berauscht auf ihren Divanen. Reijinara saß wie eine Statue da und beobachtete. Sie war nur leicht benommen. Sie hatte bisher weder getrunken und gegessen und das, was ihr Telentrah reichte, in den Kissen verschwinden lassen. Der Piratenfürst schien nur darauf zu warten, daß die Drogen ihre Arbeit taten und sie schneller atmen ließ, sie benommen machten und in die Kissen zurücksinken. Reijinara beschloß schließlich ihn zu täuschen und ahmte die ersten Anzeichen nach, stöhnte, fasste sich schwankend an die Stirn und seufzte wohlig, als sich seine Hand auf ihr Knie legte und den Stoff zurückschob. Er hatte mit dem dunklen längere Zeit in einer Sprache geredet, von der Reijinara nur Brocken verstanden hatte. Aber sie spürte immer deutlicher, daß es um finstere Dinge ging, Menschenopfer, Dämonenbeschwörungen und vielleicht Verrat. Um eine große Insel und einen Vulkan. "Und nun habe ich noch ein Schauspiel für euch", sagte der Piratenfürst wieder in der allgemeinen Sprache. "Es ist ein Schauspiel, nach einer alten Sage meiner...früheren Heimat gestaltet. Ich habe auf meiner letzten Reise jungfräuliche Geschöpfe von erlesener Schönheit gefunden, die gebranntmarkt werden sollen, und dann mögt ihr eure Riten an ihnen vollziehen." "Ihr kennt die Riten?" Der Fremde blickte dabei auf Reijinara, die erregt keuchte, als Telentrahs Hand den Schenkel hinaufglitt. Er gab ein Zeichen. Wächter brachten ein Feuerbecken mit glühenden Kohlen hinein, zwischen denen Eisenstäbe staken. "Ich habe von ihnen gehört..." sagte Telentrah und knetete Reijinaras Fleisch. Sie mußte all ihre Beherrschung aufbringen, um sich nicht zu verraten. "Ist es nicht erregend verschlossene Pforten zu durchstoßen, und zu entdecken, was hinter ihnen liegt, während das Herzblut durch geschickt gesetzte Schnitte aus den Adern pulst ,oder der Atem durch eine Würgeschnur zum Stocken gebracht wird?" "Ja, und ihnen schließlich die Brust aufzureißen, und das Herz in den Händen auszupressen." Reijinara stöhnte, mehr aus Ekel, denn aus Entzücken, während sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie den Kopf in den Kissen vergrub. Erst als Gewimmer erklang, blickte sie auf. Telentrah zog seine Hand zurück und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er glaubte Reijinara so unter Drogen gesetzt, daß sie keine Gefahr mehr für ihn bedeutete. Die Borgon-Dun starrte wie die anderen Gäste auf die sechs Mädchen, die von Wächtern hineingetrieben wurden. Es waren fast noch Kinder. Sie schienen sich vor den vielen Männern zu fürchten, jedoch nicht zu ahnen, was auf sie zukam. Ja! Leben kam in den Körper Reijinaras, ehe sie überhaupt begriff, warum! Sie drehte sich, kam auf die Füße, riß sich die Schleier hinunter und sprang auf einen der Wächter zu. Der Mann sank betäubt zu Boden, als sie ihn mit der Faust gegen das Kinn schlug, und sein Schwert zu fassen bekam. Es war nur eine durchschnittliche Waffe, aber in ihren Händen gewann es an Güte. Wie ein Rachedämon fuhr Reijinara unter die Gäste noch ehe dieser begriffen, was geschehen war - noch ehe der düstere Fremde sich aufrichten und eine Gestenfolge seiner Hände beenden konnte. Sie verfiel in einen Blutrausch. Sie sah wie sie den Kopf des Fremden von den Schultern trennte und der gehörnte Schädel, seiner Illusion nun beraubt über den Boden rollte. Sie sah den bepelzten Körper des Mannes, der doppelt so breit war wie der eines Menschen fallen und seine vier Arme im Todeskampf zucken. Ein behufter Fuß stieß den kleinen Beistelltisch in einem letzten Zucken um, und dann sprang Reijinara den Wächtern entgegen. Selbst einige Gäste versuchten zu ihren Waffen zu greifen, aber in ihrer Benommenheit waren sie den Kämpfern nur im Wege. Wie eine Besessene wütete Reijinara unter ihnen, bis sie schließlich eine ganze Gruppe zu fall brachte und ihr das Schwert entwand. Gut ein Dutzend Hände und Füße nagelten sie am Boden fest, als der Verstand der Borgon-Dun wieder einsezte. Längst war das Gewand zerrissen, nachdem sie mehrmals heftig gegen den Boden geschleudert worden war. "Laßt sie leben!" kreischte Telentrah über die schreienden und brüllenden Menschen hinweg. "Diese schwarze Hündin soll leben, wenn ich sie bestrafe!" Er trat in ihr Gesichtsfeld. "Du hast es schon wieder gewagt, mir zu trotzen, elende Hure! Aber das treibe ich dir jetzt ein für alle Man aus! Du sollst leben, aber ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt, sich mir zu widersetzen..." Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer grausamen Maske und in seinen Augen schimmerte dämonische Grausamkeit, wie schon zuvor. "hebt sie auf den Tisch, aber laßt diese schlüpfrige Ratte nicht entkommen!" befahl er und fegte Becher und Karaffen von einem breiten Metallgestell. Es war kalt, als sie sie auf es legten und Reijinara wand sich verzweifelt in den festen Griffen, aber die Übermacht war zu groß. "Bindet sie!" ordnete Telentrah an. Er warf etwas in das Kohlebecken, während die Männer gehorchten und sie auf dem Gestell mit Stricken fixierten. "Nicht an den Handgelenken - und schafft endlich die Sklavinnen fort!" Dicht an Reijinara herantretend sagte er dann: "Du wirst dein Verhalten bitter bereuen..." "Und wenn auch. Ich bin froh, euch geschadet zu haben!" spieh Reijinara hervor. "Borgon weiß, wie tapfer ich in den Tod gehe!" "Dein Gott ist also Borgon, dieser einfältige Bock? Oh, wirst du tapfer sein, wenn du erfährt, was ich mit dir vorhabe?" "Wiederholt euch nicht!" fand Reijinara noch Worte des Spottes, obgleich ihr danach nicht mehr zumute war. "Vergewaltigung hatten wir schon. Auspeitschungen und die Kiste auch." Telentrah schlug über eine von ihren Händen. "Aber diesmal werde ich glühende Metallreifen um deine Handgelenke legen lassen. Und überlebst du dies, so kommst du ans RAD, meine Schöne. Wie lange wirst du da bleiben?" Reijinaras Augen weiteten sich, als sie seine kalte Entschlossenheit sah. Sie schwieg und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Und dann sah sie die glühenden Armreifen, die einer der Knechte aus dem Feuer zog. Sie waren aus Kupfer, das fast seinen Schmelzpunkt erreicht hatte. "Haltet sie fest!" Ein Wächter warf sich über Reijinara und presste ihren Körper auf den Tisch, zwei andere umklammerten die Unterarme. Reijinara schloß die Augen. "Keiiris... hilf...mir!" flehte sie in diesem Augenblick. Dann kam der Schmerz. Weißglühendes Metall schloß sich um ihre Gelenke und verbrannte die Haut und die Muskeln. Das eisige Brennen wurde unerträglich, und Reijinaras Körper zuckte heftig, als sie zu versuchte, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Doch das half nicht. Reijinara schrie sich in die Bewußtlosigkeit, und ihre Stimme erstarb erst, als auch ihr Körper erschlaffte. Telentrah blickte mit zufrieden glitzernden Augen auf den schlaffen Körper herab und betrachtete mit einem sadistischen Funkeln die rauchenden Handgelenke der Borgon-Dun. "Bringt dieses Aas in ein Verließ und schickt die Weißhaarige mit. Befehlt ihr, sie am Leben zu halten. Wenn die schwarze Hure stirbt, mauert beide ein, und dann räumt hier auf. Der Unrat stinkt widerlich!" befahl er seelenruhig und wandte sich ab. >>> <<< Der Zustand der Fiebernden verschlechterte sich. Olena Shandal saß neben der Borgon-Dun und versuchte mit den wenigen Mitteln, die man ihr überlassen hatte, Reijinara zu helfen. Längst war Rilta vergessen, denn sie hatte beobachten könen, was die einstige Deye getan hatte. "Einen Boten der finsteren Mächte hast du erschlagen", sagte sie, "Kinder gerettet - aber ist die Sklaverei um so vieles besser als der Opfertod?" Sie schob das schmutzige Tuch wieder unter eine der schwärenden Wunden. "Aber was hat es dir gebracht? Doch nur den Tod." Wenn Olena auch nicht viel von der Heilkunde verstand, so doch so viel, daß sie spürte, daß das Fieber Reijinara von innen her verbrannte. Sie würde bis zum Morgen tot sein, und Olena nicht viel später, denn die Wachen würden den Befehl ihres Herrn ausführen. Deshalb hatte Olena schon spitze Steinsplitter unter dem Stroh verborgen, um ihre Qualen zu beenden, ehe sie richtig begannen. Draußen wurde es ruhiger. Der Abend schien angebrochen zu sein, aber hier, in dieser fast lichtlosen Zelle, die mehr durch die Fackeln hinter den Gittern erhellt wurde, vermochte sie die Tageszeit nur schwer abzuschätzen. Das zählte jetzt nicht mehr. Rejinara hatte in der Zeit ihres Fiebers viel gesprochen. Viele Namen geflüstert, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, und so der Gelehrten ein ganz anderes Bild als das der verhassten Deye gegeben. "Wenn uns doch nur mehr Zeit bliebe..." Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Gehetzt blickte sie sich um, aber das Licht, das plötzlich erstahlte, kam nicht von außen. Es umgab Reijinara. Sanft, blau und kühl, als Olena in es fasste, und ihre hand scheu wieder zurückzog. Um die Handgelenke war es am stärksten, umgab sie wie ein blauer Nebel, der wogte und waberte. Reijinaras Sturz in die Dunkelheit endete an einem warmen, beschützten Ort, der sie wieder zu sich kommen ließ. Aber etwas war anders. Sie wußte, daß sie nur mit ihrer Seele hier weilte, ihr Körper verdörrte in einer schmutzigen Zelle. Sie rollte sich zusammen wie ein Kind im Mutterschoß und wollte sich vertrauensvoll in ihn sinken lassen, als ein blaues Leuchten sie umgab und durch ihre geschlossenen Lider drang. Sie sah durch ihre Nicht- Augen, obgleich sie nichts wahrnehmen wollte. Bilder wechselten in schnellen Folgen mit Symbolen ab. Wirkliches vermischte sich mit Phantasiegebilden. Willst du leben? "Für was soll ich leben? Ich bin dir Jahre nicht gefolgt und nun willst du mich als Krüppel am Leben erhalten, Keiiris?" klagte Reijinara. Willst du leben? Ein Licht erstrahlte in ihr, wurde immer größer und füllte sie aus, bis es durch ihre Körpermitte entwich und zu einer kleinen, zierlichen Gestalt mit hellerer Haut als der ihren wurde. Wenn nicht für dich, so für sie? Reijinara schluchzte, als sie ihre Tochter, das Noch-Nicht-Kind in den Armen hielt, das nicht mehr sein konnte als ein erster Funke des Lebens in ihrem Leib. "Aber soll sie als Sklavenkind aufwachsen? Unfrei, Gefangen, Ausgeliefert?" Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, sprach sie weiter. "Wir hatten einen Plan, Keladhan und ich." Ich gab dir einen Traum. Es liegt an dir, ihn zu erfüllen! Reijinara zögerte. Dann spürte sie, wie das Noch-Nicht-Kind in ihren Armen verblaßte. "ICH WILL!" sagte sie mit entschlossener Stimme. "Ja, ich will! Ich werde dem Traum folgen, was immer er auch bringt, und auf welchen Pfad er mich führen mag. SELDANA ESH KEIIRIS! Bei deinem heiligen Eid. IN DEINEM NAMEN." So sei eingeweiht, Weise Frau. Handle gerecht und wissend. Das Licht verblaßte, und Reijinara fiel in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Olena starrte verwundert auf das Leuchten. Auch wenn es voller Frieden und Trost war, berührte sie es nicht mehr, denn es galt nicht ihr. Dann murmelte Reijinara etwas mit heiserer Stimme und in kurzen Abständen. "Ich will. Seldana esh Keiiris. In deinem Namen." Olena blickte erstaunt auf die Borgon-Dun. Keiiris? Die friedliche, stille Göttin der Borgon- Dun, der sich zumeist die einfachen Menschen verschworen hatten. Aber achteten die Adligen Borgon nicht mehr und hatten ihn zu ihrem Herrn gemacht? Vor allem die Deye? Das Licht schwand, und in dem selben Augenblick setzte sich Reijinara auf, und blickte auf die Handgelenke. Dort waren nur noch Narben zu sehen, nicht mehr. Einen Moment schien sie verwundert, dann blickte sie Olena mit seltsam schimmernden Augen an. "Morgen holen sie dich und ketten dich ans RAD. Es wäre besser für dich gewesen, du wärest gestorben. Von dort unten kehrt keiner zurück." sagte die Gelehrte lahm, weil sie nicht wußte, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Aber Reijinara klang zuversichtlich, als sie die Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und antwortete: "Dennoch wird dieser Fall unser aller Rettung sein. Auch Keladhan ist dort unten und ich habe einen Traum zu erfüllen, den ich nur mit ihm durchführen kann. Hör mir zu, denn wir haben nicht viel Zeit..." Und sie redete lange und mit einer solchen Entschlossenheit auf Olena ein, daß sie glaubte alles zu vergessen, aber dem würde nicht so sein. Jedes Wort hallte in ihrem Inneren wieder, und die Gelehrte erkannte, daß die Hand der Götter im Spiel war. Und vielleicht sollte sie so vertrauensvoll sein, diese Hilfe anzunehmen... Am nächsten Morgen aber kamen die Wächter um erneut nach den Sklavinnen zu sehen. Als sie Reijinara sahen - wichen sie zunächst aus abergläubischer Furcht zurück, doch dann überwog die Angst vor Telentrah. Sie packten Reijinara und brachten sie in noch tiefere Gewölbe, während Olena in die Frauengemächer zurückkehren konnte, und dort über das Gehörte nachdachte. Reijinara aber führte man an den tiefsten Punkt der Insel. Sie blickte gefasst auf die enge Höhle, in der die Männer Seite an Seite, Schritt für Schritt einen Mechanismus bewegten, der an der Oberfläche das Wasser hervorbrachte. Die Sklaven waren zumeist schon so stumpfsinnig, daß sie gar nicht aufschauten, als das Rad anhielt, um einen leeren Platz zu füllen. Weiterlesen: *Purpurschatten 4 *Das Versprechen der Königin